Conventionally, customer service phone calls, conference calls and other business related types of calls typically include more than one party participating during the call. In many instances, a third, fourth or even additional participants may join the call after a certain amount of time has elapsed. As a result, not every party to the call has been present since the beginning of the call. In turn, this call participant absenteeism naturally causes certain portions of the call to be missed by those parties who join an active call after a portion of the call has progressed.